<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>toss all your thoughts to the sea by impossiblyincredible</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552466">toss all your thoughts to the sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblyincredible/pseuds/impossiblyincredible'>impossiblyincredible</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archive 81 (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, i wrote this in an hour and a half running on sheer spite i think, set just after they go to the city, your honor they are in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblyincredible/pseuds/impossiblyincredible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a long time, Melody thinks, since things have been as simple as this.</p><p>(This is a world of horror, but it's beautiful too)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexa Kesslen/Melody Pendras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>toss all your thoughts to the sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! i heard the show is going with dan/melody, so with the deepest disrespect: no you will Not</p><p>title's from "my heart is buried in venice" by ricky montgomery. hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, come on,” Melody says, one hand faithfully over her eyes. “At least tell me where we’re going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexa laughs softly as she takes Melody’s other hand, swinging it between them. “Isn’t this your job? Boldly investigating supernatural phenomena?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Investigating usually means my eyes are open. And to be fair, I didn’t know it'd be supernatural when I applied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. I’m sure you’ll survive,” Alexa replies, amusement obvious even if Melody can’t see her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yeah, the situation’s worlds away from what it used to be, but they’ve stepped through the cadence of this conversation more times than Melody can count, so it’s a relief to be on familiar ground, to hear Alexa laugh again, even if it’s at her own expense. It’s been some time since she’s heard it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve both accepted they’re not going home—accepted that maybe this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> home now—so they’ve been trying their best to adjust. How long it’s been, Melody can’t say for certain, but she has a suspicion that here, it doesn’t really matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walk, Melody hears birds call overhead, and she smiles, slightly, before she can help it. Alexa makes a curious noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, nothing. It’s just—remember Greece? All those birds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>,</em> my god, yes, I do!” Alexa snickers, and Melody lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Your poor chips. They must’ve just got used to tourists feeding them—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—and getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> angry when we didn’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—to the point where they’d started to expect it, yeah,” Alexa finishes. A moment’s pause, and then, “Well, at least we won’t have that problem here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They certainly won’t—Melody’s yet to see a single other person all the way out where they are. She’ll admit, her definition of the word has grown, but still. There’s a town a few miles away, though. She doesn’t know how she knows that, but it’s bustling and full of people and would probably make a really great trip, if and when Alexa’s up to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as <em>we</em> don’t start feeding them,” she replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t even say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall grass brushes her legs as they continue up a hill. Seems like it’s one of the more peaceful days, but Melody’s not convinced yet. This place has a way of subtly overwhelming every single one of your senses, pushing them </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> past what they’re capable of perceiving, and sure, there are times when it’s beautiful, but there are also times when it’s too much entirely. Or maybe it’s both, all the time. She hasn’t decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, not to be all </span>
  <em>
    <span>are we there ye</span>
    <span>t</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>,</em> but are we there yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not—wait, actually, I think I’d like to see your reaction, so yeah, we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So can I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. Go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melody lowers her hand, glancing at Alexa curiously, and when they reach the crest of the hill, she has to bite back a gasp. It’s… there aren’t words that could encompass the view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a cove. Small, deep blue waves graze the coastline, made entirely of gleaming black pebbles, and it’s an overcast day, so there’s no sunlight, but the place </span>
  <em>
    <span>shine</span>
    <span>s</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>,</em> somehow. She looks back at Alexa, who smiles wider than Melody’s seen her, ever since they came here, and grins right back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, this is...” she trails off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she thought she was used to it, the way this world weaves emotion into every particle of the air they breathe, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>,</em> she can feel the calm settle into her bones like it’s always been there. If you were just looking at it, the place is pretty, but otherwise unremarkable. But their five senses isn’t all they have anymore, is the thing, and that’s what makes it breathtaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you find this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexa smiles wryly. “Got swept up in a tornado, crushed a witch on my way here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I’m enjoying this.” And then, more sincere: “I’m glad I got to show <em>you</em> something beautiful and otherworldly for once. But yeah, I was out walking this morning and it just—appeared isn’t the right word, I don’t think, but it’s the closest one I’ve got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reminds me of home, kind of,” Melody ventures. “Cannon Beach?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A faint smile tugs at Alexa’s lips. “Yeah. Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But hey, come on,” Melody says, taking her hand again. “Let’s go down to the water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, we can’t go swimming, if that’s what you’re about to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The weather,” Alexa deadpans, but she lets Melody tug her down to the water anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And later, after they’ve had had their fill of wading and skipping stones and splashing each other, the quiet is nice too. Alexa lays her head on Melody’s shoulder, winds an arm around her waist as they watch the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a long time, Melody thinks, since things have been as simple as this. Even before, her job had made it hard; hiding things from Alexa was difficult, but not being able to talk about the one thing that was always on her mind, not having Alexa to bounce her thoughts off of—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there’s no job anymore. No more biting back </span>
  <em>
    <span>How are you?,</span>
  </em>
  <span> no more secrets, no more </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamned</span>
  </em>
  <span> historical societies. Melody just holds Alexa, lets this be their life now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s space for a garden behind the house. Tomorrow, she’ll bring it up—maybe they can find some seeds, start something new—but for now, she kisses the top of Alexa’s head. They have time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you liked this, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment!</p><p>my podcast tumblr is @archivistim, but i'm mostly on hiatus there now. thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>